Takumi's B'day
by Devilish Dream
Summary: <html><head></head>what is he planning on his b'day and it tuens our..,. find out... read and review  TAKUMI'S POV</html>


**TAKUMI'S B'DAY**

-I don't own Kaicho wa maid sama here only this plot is all mine-

" " speech.

' italics ' thought...

_I felt heartbroken; there is a pain in my heart which is not leaving me. I don't know why I'm so sad, I should be happy for Misaki that she got what she wanted but I'm not happy, I'm want to cry, I want to shout, I'm about to burst, the pain is too much for me._

_I want to rip apart the couch I'm sitting on. The same couch which remind me of how many wonderful moments we have spent together in this same couch. I feel so alone so lonely in this world. I have never felt so lonely it doesn't matter that for my Grandfather and my family I don't exist, It doesn't matter that people take interest in me because of my looks, it doesn't matter that for them I'm just a dirt. But it hurts and matter a lot to me that today on my __**B'Day **__the person I love is not with me. It hurts that she prefers something else over me. I felt warm liquid flowing down my cheeks, thinking about the thing that happened earlier made me cry even more._

**FLASH BACK-**

I walked to Maid latte since today was Holiday and also my B'Day so I was not working today but I Have to pick Misaki from there, as she promised to spend whole day with me. I was really happy and I have planned many things that we would be doing today, From the Superb dinner and the night chats to the Star gazing I have planned everything . I reached Maid latte and it was already 4p.m and I saw Misaki squealing and smiling, seeing her smiling made my heart flutter. I love even more when she smile. It makes her even more beautiful.

"I'm so happy I can't believe that I'm selected" I heard her say.

"Hello Misa chan, Happy that you would be spending all your time with me" I said teasing her. She turned around and her smile dropped.

'**It hurts'**

"What are you saying you P.E.R.V.E.R.T….." she blushed

'**How cute'**

"Then are you happy?" I asked her

Hearing my Questioned she squealed like a child.

'**Confused'**

"You won't believe, I have waited so long exactly all my life for today" she said looking at the paper she was holding.

"I didn't know you love me so much that you can't help it but be so happy and how come you knew that I would be calling you over for a dinner and a sleepover" I said and winked.

"PERVERT… it's not about that Idiot, btw who is going to your place when I'm invited to attend the Tokyo University's Scholar's Program" she said smiling.

'_I felt pain in my chest'_

"**Today?"**

"I'm so happy that I would be attending the program, I'm so happy "She jumped and Hugged me. I was shocked.

'**She won't be coming….'**

'**She won't be coming….'**

'**I will be all alone again…'**

'**Alone….'**

"Today…" it was the only word I was able utter.

"Yup" she nodded looking at me in the eyes.

My eyes…. I was hurt. My eyes shows the emotion which I thought I didn't have or till now I have avoided… **PAIN **

"What happened?" she asked confusingly.

"Nothing" I put my poker face "you promised me that today you would be spending today with me since it's my…." I was cutoff before I could finish my sentence.

"You are not that much important"

'**Ouch…'**

"This thing" she showed the invitation letter which she was holding "this is important" she said and began to read the paper.

'_I was left alone, she was there but she was still not there. She was lost in her own dream, her Fairy land. She felt so far away and I just wanted to her hug her, to hold her tightly but I couldn't reach her and First time in my life I was afraid, Afraid to lose her'_

She turned towards me and raises an eyebrow

"What happened to you alien? Aren't you happy?" she asked.

'Happy….. Me …'

"Of course I'm happy for you Misaki..." I faked a smile.

'_Why she would prefer me over her dream, I even don't know what she feels for me. Who am I to her?' _within my thoughts I turned back and began walking away.

'I'm not happy Misa chan, not at all' I murmured. I was hurt, my heart was in pain.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I don't know how long I sulked in that couch of mine but when I looked towards the window it was already dark.

I sat emotionless there looking outside, suddenly my cell phone rang I looked and saw a message from Misaki.

"'Would you please come to my place now, it's urgent. I want your opinion on something

P.s – It's about the program at university'"

- -Misaki—

Again I felt pain in my heart but I can't make her sad on her important day.

"Sure Misa chan, I would be there in half an hour" I texted her back.

I changed my clothes and boarded train to her house. After half an hour I reached her house.

I raised my hand to knock at the door and at that time I realized that I was shaking. I didn't wanted to be alone today, not today of all days.

First time in my life I couldn't control my emotions. I felt weak.

Still I collected myself and knocked the door.

The door opened and I was greeted by Mrs. Ayuzawa.

"Good evening Mrs. Ayuzawa" I greeted her

"Hello Takumi, come in"

"Thanks where is Misaki?" I asked her as I didn't find her around.

"She said she was running late so she already left a few minutes ago"

"Left? But she called me here for something" I was confused

"Oh! Ya, she left you this" she handed me a note.

"**Sorry Usui, I have to leave it's already getting late. Your cell phone was unreachable**

**When I tried to contact you again. Sorry for bothering you"**

I sighed I was left alone again.

"I would be leaving now " I bowed.

As I was about to leave she called me "Takumi..."

I turned to see her smiling

"Happy B'Day" she wished.

I smiled, thanking her I left.

Even her mother wished me but not her.

Shattered, devasted with broken and paining heart I left the Ayuzawa household and return back to my house.

I opened the door and went inside my apartment. Inside my bedroom I saw dim light.

'I don't think I left a light on' I thought. I switched on the light of the living room but it didn't get on. I searched for the light remote but find none.

As the only place from where the light was coming was my bedroom, so I went there.

As I opened the door of the room I saw table with cake and candles lighten.

I immediately looked around and saw a figure, as I walked towards the figure lights were suddenly turned on and there behind the table she was standing.

I was speechless…. I was so lost…

I was in shock. She was standing there in my bedroom, the girl I love, the girl I love, the girl I want to spend my whole day with, she was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I was surprised to see her" didn't you have your scholar's program opening program and speech, you said it was important to you so why…. I mean what are you doing here" I was blabbering. I don't know why but I was not able to stop myself.

"Yes, I have, but I have other important things to do than visiting some college speech ceremony" she said

I looked at her all confused…

She sighed"like a B'Day to celebrate and a promise to keep"

That line made me lost control, I was not able to control my actions, and I quickly rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

I felt her being tense but soon she relaxed.

"Misaki…." I was lost at word. She hugged me back caging my body with her slender arms. I hugged her tightly not leaving a distance between our bodies as if that was possible.

"Usui… what happened are you crying?"

Her question made me snap back to reality.

'Crying? Huh what is she saying' I thought and after few seconds I realized that I was crying, I was crying in presence of a girl, the girl whose tear I can't see, whom I always want to protect, I was showing her how vulnerable I'm.

I immediately tried to clean the tears.

"It's ok you know sometime to relieve yourself from all the pain and suffering you are enduring" she said before I could deny that I was crying.

After few minutes which seem to be hours she broke the hug.

"Happy Birthday Takumi" she wished me giving me a quick peck on the cheeks I looked at her with genuine smile on my face.

"How could you think that I would choose something else over you? You are important to me" she said sensing what I was about to ask all red as she was blushing.

I was once again speechless. I hugged her. I want to say many things to her but the words that came out of my mouth were even foreign to me.

"Don't ever leave me Misaki, please, I don't want to be alone, I'm afraid of being lonely, stay by my side always…." It was more of plead.

I felt her tighten the hug.

"I won't leave you. I'm always here and always will" she replied.

We broke the hug and once again I was lost in her beautiful eyes.

"Can you blow the candles before they melt the cake" she said looking at me.

I chuckled on hearing her.

'_This girl sure can make me crazy'_ I thought.

I made a wish to never be apart from the girl next to me, blow the candles, and cut the cake. We spend the night as we planned.

We had great dinner at the rooftop and later we were stargazing.

We were lying next to each other with her head on my chest and my hand around her caging.

As we saw a shooting star she held her face up and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you Idiot" she said and again kissed me.

'_**This was the best gift I got on my B'Day, The love of my life accepting me '.**_

_**Today I cried, I let her see how vulnerable I can be, how many emotions I hide behind my mask, but at the same time I got to know how precious she is to me, what she means to me, and above all I got to know How much I love her and in return she loves me too'**_

A/N - thank you guys for reading. I hope you would have enjoyed it.

Criticism and Reviews are welcome.

~Love Tani~


End file.
